


Gay is Yay

by FandomisOhana



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, squip squad, they are all poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: A groupchat/discord fic I am really sorry this is probaly very trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> very short chapters because I am not creative or confident

Brony: Guys they put a marley song in MLP!!!!!  
Dolphinfurry: Why am I dating you again?  
Brony: Because I am your fawvorite pwerson  
ThishLisp: Ahem  
BBALLYALL: RUDEEE  
Brony: I am werry sowwy  
Dolphin Furry: Yeah how can we make it up?  
Thishlisp: By giving us....  
BBALLYALL: Kisses  
Phantomsexual: Ewwww thats gay  
Pink: Ummmm babe  
Berry: We are gay as well  
Phantomsexual: Oh yeah I forgot  
XOXOGossipGirl: Wanna hear some goss  
Brony: Not  
Dolphin Furry: Now  
Thishlisp: Jenna  
BBALLYALL: !  
Phantomsexual: Dont talk  
Pink: To our girlfriend  
Berry: Like that


	2. In Which They All Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crackity crack aka they basically come out some we already know though

Dolphinfurry: I’m a furry  
Brony: We know, so um I know everyone knows I’m a brony but I’m also weedsexual  
Thishlisp: I’m muppetsexual  
BBALLYALL: I’m sportssexual  
Phantomsexual: I’m musicalsexual  
Pink: I’m pink berry sexual  
Berry: What she said  
XOXOGossipGirl: I’m gossipsexual


	3. Random Advice From Each Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know bro this is totally shit

Brony: Don’t drink kids smoke weed instead

Dolphinfurry: if you are cold hug your friendly neighborhood furry

Thishlisp: Cats are gross suck a hot dog instead

BBALLYALL: Don’t do school play sports

Phantomsexual: Life sucks watch musicals instead

Pink: Pinkberry should be a daily part of your nutrition

Berry: Dont save shop instead

XOXOGossipGirl: Dont have a normal conversation gossip instead


End file.
